A passion for compassion
by murai-sakura
Summary: R to be safe. Jou is throw out of the car, will Kaiba save him on time? I hope so!
1. Default Chapter

Jou is thrown out of a car and who has to save him ? Only a certain CEO is around.  
  
A passion for compassion  
  
...........................................  
  
Jou woke up, and covered his eyes to protect them from the light. He noticed that he was moving so he looked out of the window and saw that he was being taken somewhere. He looked at the drivers seat and immeditaly recognised his own father and someone else who had paid a visit last night.  
  
flashback   
  
"Off cours you can have some fun with him" Jou's dad said as if he was charing a soda. The other man grinned evilly and laid his hand on his new friend's shoulder before turning to Jou who was obviously scared like hell. He licked his lips and came closer rapidly while Jou pressed himself against the corner. He closed his eyes firmly when the first blow was given to his left jaw, making him fly against the wall with a hard thud. He immediatly noticed the blood that was dripping down his neck.  
  
He started to shiver but didn't move, trying to pretend he was unconcious, something that helped most of the time, but not this time. Jou felt how someone lifted him up by his collar just to send him flying again. He landed on a wooden table and suddenly felt extremely dizzy. He tried to stand up but it didn't really work. He only saw his father who was laughing at him, just laughing, not doing a thing. Jou gritted his teeth when he felt how a hard hand smacked him again and rolled a few inches further, not even bottering to get up.  
  
He looked up and saw how the strange man came with an ugly vase that he must've brought from his house. One moment , everyone was still a little bit clear and the next moment, he felt as if his head was suddenly split into two halfs with an axe, and his world tunred black.  
  
end flashback   
  
Jou's entire body felt sore and he also felt something horrible familliar. A horrible stinging pain in the area tht surrounded his legs and hips, that hurted the most. He just knew it, he was raped again, only this time, it felt worse then ever, as if they had gone trough with it for the entire night or something. He couldn't move his arms either and he saw how he was still spilling blood on the seats.  
  
As soon as Jou's father noticed that he was awake, he grinned secretly and poked his friend, motioning for him to turn around. "Listen boy" he said in a low voice, even for him. "My friend is staying in my house from now on..." Jou was still kind of dizzy and he even felt as if even his brains were sore so he didn't really understand. "Wha?" he asked a little confused. His father growled and slapped him in the face. "Don't act stupid, it means you can't come back since he's taking your room."  
  
This woke Jou up. He tried to convince his father to let him stay but apparently, they weren't even listening to him. They just started to laugh hysterically until the other guy turned around again. "Listen kid, I'm moving in and you're moving out in..let's say...3 seconds." Jou's father started to laugh again. The guy counted to 3 and suddenly opened Jou's door, making him fly out and roll over the street for a few meters.  
  
  
  
Kaiba yawned and thought about the lobster that was waiting for him at home. Mokuba was probably waiting impatiently again. He loved lobster, even though he allways needed help to open it. Kaiba giggled to himslf about this but quikly changed back to his usual smirk, not wanting to let anyone see his soft side.  
  
He yawned again and looked outside of the window. He noticed the slow car that was blocking his limo for several minutes now and started to get annoyed because of it. "Can't the guy move out of the way?" he said more to himself then to his chauffeur and suddenly saw how one of the doors opened.  
  
Kaiba gasped when he saw how a boy was thrown out of the car and rolled a litle bit further until he hit the sidewalk. "STOP!" shouted Kaiba and the chauffeur hit the breaks with such force that he almost flew trough the window. Kaiba didn't really care and just jumped out of the window, trying to see if he knew the person that was now lying unconcious at the side of the road.  
  
Kaiba stopped in front of the boy and kneeled next to the lifeless body, not really expecting what he would see. He turned the blond around and suddenly jumped backwards when he saw the bruised, cut and bloodied face of Jou. "Katsuya!" he shrieked.  
  
...............................................................  
  
that's the first chappie, I hope you'll all like it, just review ok? "hugs a Kaiba plushie" 


	2. An angel in hell

Aaaaw, you've all been so great with the reviews. You made me a very happy writer (hands everyone a Jou and a kaiba plushie) I hope you like em. Oh, and another thing, some people mistake this for a setoxjou fic but I can assure you it's not like that, okay? Okay, let's get on with the fic. Everyone has his or her plushies? Then we can start.  
  
Chapter 2: an angel in hell ............................................  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes while he inspected Jou who was gasping for a little bit of air like a fish on the dry land. A bit worried, he looked how the blood ran into the gutter while his hands were twitching and his eyes were narrowed in a pained expression. He probably wasn't even aware of the CEO who was bend over him. Kaiba sighed and gathered the broken boy in his hands. He listened to the blond's forced moans while he carried him to his limo. Something was completely wrong here, and he was going to find out what it was.  
  
When they were safely in the limo and the chauffeur started to drive again, Kaiba undid Jou of his sweater and layed his coat on him. The wet rain had soaked Jou completely even though he hadn't been laying on that street for a very long time. Kaiba ran his hand over Jou's bruises very slowly while sobs would escape the boy's lips every now and then. Kaiba found out that Jou had even more wounds then he first had thought and it all looked pretty bad, as if he just came back from a war. He also noticed the blood on his pants and shook his head in disbelief. What had happened to Jou. He just wished he knew.  
  
Eventually, the limo slowed down and eventually stopped completely in front of the door of a gigantic mansion. With a little "hmph" Kaiba lifted Jou up from the back seat and carried him quikly to the door. The minut he reached the doorstep Mokuba opened the door with a big grin on his face that immediatly changed to a look of concern. He quikly stepped aside to let his big brother in and looked worried at the blond boy that was completely covered in blood, dirt and cold water. It all dripped on the floor, making quite a mess but no one bottered about this. Kaiba noticed his little brother wasn't his usual jumpy self and looked at Mokuba who looked as if he was on the verge of tears. He gladly wanted to comfort him but he kind of had his hands full so he just told him that Jou was going to be just fine and carried the lifeless body up the stairs, to his own bedroom.  
  
In his roomn he layed Jou on his big bed and stared at the scars on his face that wouldn't stop bleeding. "Katsuya" he sighed "What have you got yourself into this time? Stupid mutt." Out of his closet, kaiba grabbed two pair of PJ's and out of the bathroom, he grabbed a lot of bandages. First of all, he pulled Jou's blooded shirt off and stared at the black bruises on his chest that were surrounded by even more scars, all bleeding as hard as the ones on his face. He quikly cleaned up all of the blood and even though he was working as carefull as possible, it semmed to hurt Jou since he moaned painfully again.Eventually, he managed to bandaged most of the wounds and pulled of Jou's pants that were as bloody as his shirt. He gasped when he saw his boxers covered in even more blood and how his legs were covered in even more bruises, scars and dried blood all over. Not a single place could be recognised as normal flesh.  
  
Kaiba sighed and started to clean up the dried blood as the tears started to run down Jou's face, even though he wasn't awake, he could clearly feel the pain, no matter how carefull Kaiba was. Soon enough, his legs were bandaged too and Jou calmed down a bit but Kaiba didn't know what to do about the rest. He called a doctor and ordered him to get to the mansion as fast as possible or else he would make sure he would never find a job ever again. Kaiba was overreacting a bit but he was worried about Jou, he didn't know what had happened but it must've been terrible for him.  
  
As expected, the doctor had arrived pretty fast. Kaiba didn't wanna see even more bruises and he walked out of the room, waiting for the doctor to finish. He waited for a very long time, and Mokuba came up to check on Jou for a few times but allways, kaiba had refused to let him in. Eventually, the doctor came out of the room and whispered some things in Kaiba's ear. Kaiba's eyes widened at first and then they narrowed again. "Just as I expected" Kaiba said when the doctor left, leaving the life of Jou in kaiba's hands. "He has been raped." Kaiba walked in the room and saw how Jou layed on the sheets that were now all covered in blood. He noticed that the doctor had allready dressed Jou in the satin PJ's that he had left for him.  
  
Kaiba took Jou i his arms again and layed him on the couch while he changed the sheets. When he was finished, he layed Jou in te big bed and tucked him im, carefull not to wake him. He saw how dried tears still stained his face and sighed for the thousand time that day. Kaiba dressed himself in his own Pj's and went to sleep on the couch in the room. He would have to wake up soon anyways so no one would even notice that he was watching over Jou. "Good night Katsuya" he said, and closed his eyes. "You stupid mutt". Eventually, he fell asleep, with his arms under his head and the sheets allready on the floor.  
  
............................................  
  
okay, that was chapter 2...finally. woot!  
  
Ow, and don't forget to review. 


	3. Denial

Let's finally continue this fic shall we ? No comments for now  
  
Chapter 3: Denial  
  
Jounouchi's p.o.v  
  
It was terrible! I just wished I could go to sleep and never wake up again, i wished I could get away from all the pain this world has caused me, for all the sadness I have to hide, and for the friends that can't be real and will fade eventually. I know that we will grow apart but I'm trying to stop this from happening, but this is only possible when I don't tell them anything about what is going on between me and my father, not even when it means he'll kill me before they find out. Then I remembered...My father had told me to never come back again, so that was one problem that had faded away, only...new problems were playing a scène inside my head. Where would I stay now, where would I get food and how would I keep convincing my friends that everything was allright when it would be harder and harder to even stay alive?  
  
I kept thinking about this when i suddenly heard voices surrounding me. They seemed pretty far away and it was hard to understand what they were saying but I knew they were there. I groaned, trying to make the voices go away and it worked, for a few seconds everything went silent, but then the voices started talking again. I sighed mentally and tried to recall what happened. I knew that i was thrown out of a car and that it was raining but that's all I remember, I hit my head on something that was probably the sidewalk and fell unconcious. I wonder...  
  
I opened my eyes, only to gasp in surprise. There were really people standig around my bed, and what was even worse, those people were a bit too familiar, something I didn't like at all. To my right was Mokuba, grinning stupidly as I looked at him as if he was the monster of Loch ness. To my left was Seto kaiba, i didn't even try to look at him, i expected him to make stupid remarks anyways...and in front of me was some kind of old doctor who was inspecting and examining my every movement. Lemme tell ya, this guy was really getting to my nerves. I sat myself up and groaned again when I suddenly felt dizzy. This couldn't be good, I was in kaiba's mansion...I wondered if he knew what happened. "Be calm" said the doctor, "and stay down" I looked at him stupidly but ignored his comments. "Better listen to him mutt" sneered Kaiba. "Or we might have to teach you some manners" when he said this I flinched terribly. I expected him to hit me for not obeying him or maybe for just sitting up but no other pain came and I looked back at Kaiba who was staring worriedly at me.  
  
"What the hell happened to you mutt?" asked Kaiba in his usual cold voice as he motioned for the doctor to leave. My heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what happened? He probably just found me and thought it would be nice to bring me here. I sighed and looked at kaiba. His face was mocking and he wore a sadistic smile. "None of your business moneybags" I growled and I lifted myself up from the bed to get out of this mansion suddenly realizing I was wearing a satin PJ. "What the hell!" I roared "Where are my clothes Kaiba?" I yelled at the taller teen who was still smirking at me. "You are not getting them until you tell me what happened." I growled. I didn't want him to find out but i didn't wanna go outside completely naked either since Kaiba would want his belongings back. I decided to make up a lie. "Fine" I said quietly. I quit the gang some weeks ago and they just came to take revenge. They probably thought they killed me since they let me go." I looked up at kaiba and saw he actually believed it. "Now can i get my clothes back?" I asked. "No begging mutt" said Kaiba.  
  
I just stared him in the eye. I really needed my clothes and I couldn't wait for the moneybags to finally decide he had enough of teasing me. "I ordered the maid to wash them for you" stated kaiba. "They should be drying by now so i suggest you stay for a little longer unless you want to wear totally wet clothes." This was great. Now I was stuck with the moneybags for at least a half an hour...one of my worst nightmares. Kaiba was my worst enemy and so I felt really uncomfortable for being here but I decided that it couldn't be as bad as in school since Mokuba was here andI new for sure that kaiba would never use harsh words in front of his little brother. The occasional mutt now and then was something I could live with since Kaiba was my savior and I owed him a lot. "as we wait" said Kaiba again "we might grab ourselves something to eat, that ok mutt?" I swallowed the insults I had in store for Kaiba and just nodded. "but after that i have to get back home" I said and followed him to the dining room.  
  
Please R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm really sorry about that, trust me ! But I'll try and finish the stories that aren't done yet, and then I'll decide wether or not to write another story. It's up to you, my faithfull reviewers (if you even bothered to wait this long)

Here we go again

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh (duh!)

Chapter 4 : the spying game

Kaiba ordered a maid to get Joey some food and then took out his labtop and started typing on it harshly. "er…Kaiba" started Joey. Kaiba didn't respond. "I didn't even thank you properly so er… Thanks for saving me" Kaiba looked up for a split second, nodded and stared back at his labtop. Joey got quite furious. "I said I was sorry you big oaf!" he said while throwing his pillow at kaiba. The pillow hit him directly in the face, then fell in his lap. Kaiba looked up at Joey again and stared at him eavily. Joey did his best not to flinch. He knew he crossed the line and he also knew some kind of punishment was in order. "I'm sorry" he muttered and stared at his knees…that's why he didn't notice the pillow flying back at him and it hit him in the face as well, but this time it bursted open getting both joey and Kaiba all covered up in feathers.

Kaiba started laughing. Not mockingly, not sadistically, he just laughed, as if he was a normal person. Joey started to snicker. This was a rare sight and he was going to try and enjoy it. He loved it when kaiba laughed, it sounded so angelic… Joey mentally hit himself. How could he think such a thing now? He coughed and waited patiently for Kaiba to stop laughing. He really started thinking Kaiba could be a good friend if he wanted to. His laugh could get anyone to crack up. But then, the maid came in and Kaiba stopped laughing immediately. Joey mentally cursed her but got over it when he saw she had brought him a giant pizza with seven kinds of cheese! Kaiba watched him eat and right at the moment Joey was done eating, another maid came in with his dry clothes. Joey squaled in delight. He really did have a good time but he didn't want to bother Kaiba any longer.

Joey went to change in the bathroom while kaiba waited. He secretly didn't want him to leave but he knew he couldn't stop joey. He also knew he had to get home. After all, his father was probably worried sick about him. Oh how ignorant he was. When joey came out again he seemed to be quit happy. His clothes were washed and there wasn't a trace left of the broken mind he had on the street. He saluted kaiba, thanked him for everything, finally found his way out and stepped out of the warm mansion, into the black, cold night.

Kaiba didn't belive him. Joey wouldn't get beat up this harsh because of some gang! So he decided to follow him. He put on his dark cloak and shimmered into the night, pursuing the mutt he thought to be in danger. He saw how he shivered and felt sorry for him. He saw him looking right, then left, as if he didn't know where to go. Finaly, he chose a direction and Kaiba followed him some more. They walked like that for quite a while until eventually, they reached an old neighbourhood. The houses were old and crumbly and the lights were dimmed everywhere except in one house. The people in the house were quite loud. Joey looked up at the house and wore a sad smile on his face. He wasn't welcome anymore, he knew that. But he might as well sit down here and think about the good memories they once shared.

Kaiba saw how Joey sat himself down on the sidewalk, staring at the lit window in the loud house. Suddenly, a man looked outside of the window. Kaiba gasped, he looked so much like joey. His hair was blond and dirty. His eyes were blue but his face was dirty and somehow diabolic. When he saw joey he got a mean glint in his eyes and dissapeared from the window. Seconds later, Kaiba saw him slamming open the door and running towards Joey. Joey got up and wanted to run away but the man had already grabbed hold of his hair. "I thought I told you not to come here anymore?" he growled clearly. "Now you'll have to face the consequences!" he yelled and kaiba gasped when he saw him taking out a knife and jamming it harshly into his leg. "let's teach you another lesson shall we you dog!" joey cringed when he felt the knife. He wanted to get away but now, escape would be impossible.

"You know boy" he growled some more. "You came at precisely the right time!" he tore his shirt off of him. "I was already getting somewhat horny" he licked his lips, then started to bite Joey's neck. Joey went all pale and Kaiba wanted to sprint forward to go and save the one he always called a mutt. But he was grasped from behind. "You're not helping that little fag" one of the guys said. "His old man was depressed the entire party, now we'll have some fun when he's trough with the blond." Kaiba gasped in horror. This man was his father! His head jolted back to the scene before him when he heard joey utter a loud scream. His father had crammed himself into him and was now thrusting into him harsh and swift. Joey kept screaming while tears stained his face. Kaiba watched in horror. "Why isn't anyone helping him?" he thought. "While he screams so loud, is this justice!" he tried to break free again but it really was no use. The man didn't seem to stop. He kept going and Joey's face wore a look of agony. Finally, it seemed as if the man had cum and he pulled up his pants again. Kaiba gasped in relief. It was all over. Or so he thought.

"My turn!" screamed someone and another man came forward from what seemed to be an entire group of people. "Go right ahead" the man said


	5. Chapter 5

Heheh, i'm glad one of my reviewers kept waiting. And yea, I was dead my now I'm back. So boe

Anyways, chapter 5: revelation

Kaiba couldn't stand this, he had to stop it! He always was so strong, so powerfull and he couldn't stand it that he couldn't do anything at all now! He staretd to struggle again, he tried to get loose from the ones holding him and this time, he actually managed to! And now that het got his hands free again he finally could fight again, so he started by punching the light out of the ones who were holding him, stopping him from helping Jou. Then he raced forward and threw off the guy who was already climbing Joey. In a flash, Kaiba saw he was unconcious and this only filled him with rage even more! He sprinted forward to the group, not knwoing what he was doing and lunged at the man that called himself jou's father.

It took a while, and kaiba was hurt pretty bad but punching down a group of drunk guys wasn't so hard as it seemed, but he was hurt nevertheless. The last ones had fleed even, for which Kaiba had thanked his lucky stars since he had known he wouldn't have been able to keep standing for much longer. He pulled his cellphone out of his jacket and called his limo. He needed to get Jou back at his place fast, and he himself needed some fixing up as well.

While he waited for the limo to arrive, he sat himself down next to Jou and threw his coat on him. "It's to keep you warm" he said to no one in particular since Jou still hadn't woken up. For some time, Kaiba did nothing, but then he punched himself harshly in the face, then started to cry. He sobbed softly in his hands, his one knee pulled up. "I should've protected you" he said. "I should've known what was going on, but I was too blind to notice!" he screamed in the agony of guilt. "I SHOULD'VE TRIED HARDER TO PROTECT YOU!" he bellowed. A dog responded by barking and a window opened somewhere. Kaiba turned to it ferociously and stared the woman that was looking at him with great anger. "AND YOU!" he yelled even further "WHY DIDN'T YOU RESPOND? HUH!" The woman dissapeared inside again and Kaiba whiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Could you please stop yelling moneybags?" yawned Joey "I'm trying to sleep here" Kaiba stared at him with big eyes, and waited for Joey to speak again. It took a while but eventually joey jolted up. He finally seemed to have realized what had happened and what was happening now. "I'm so sorry!" he spoke to kaiba. "You got hurt because of me!" he stared at his knee and could barely suppress some tears. "No" said kaiba. "I'm the one who's sorry for not helping you earlier." Joey snorted. "Okay, so we both feel sorry, now what?"

I'm going to stop here folks. Because here's a chapter where I need to make a decision. Yaoi or not? You people tell me okay? I'll wait

Please review


End file.
